The present invention relates to the field of lighting, and more specifically relates to a system of localized general lighting, a control method thereof, and a table lamp using said system of localized general lighting.
As known, a table lamp currently available in the market focuses the lights on a small area to facilitate working and studying. Incandescent bulbs, energy saving bulbs or LED light beads are generally used by the table lamp. The table lamp produces great light contrasting effect with respect to the surrounding environment which may easily lead to eye fatigue after a long period of use, thereby causing eye diseases. In particular, youngsters using such a table lamp of such high illumination for a long period of time may suffer from eye fatigue which in a long run will be developed into short-sightedness. As the customers are having higher and higher standard for eye protection, a kind of eye protection table lamp has emerged to reduce irritation to user's eyes by its way of adjusting the brightness of the lamp. However, the light contrast with respect to the surrounding environment is still great in this kind of eye protection table lamp. Regardless of the type of table lamp, the deficiency of eye fatigue is still present.